


Remembering

by SilverRayan



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jetfire wondered just what it was that his brother saw that he couldn't. Written for Kirin Saga's request on my LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

"What is being the matter, brother?" For the past hour Jetstorm had been on the rough of the Autobot base on Earth, staring at the sky

"Nothing is being the matter brother. I am being fine."

"Do not be a liar brother. I am sensing something is not well. Please do not hide from me."

"I am not really understanding brother. The bots here on Earth that is. They are washouts. Mr. Sentinel is always talking about how they is failures and losers, but they is being so much happier than us." Sometimes Jetfire wondered just what it was that his brother saw that he could not. He was perfectly happy. He had his brother, they were on a grand adventure, seeing new planets and meeting some amazing new Autobots. Jetfire like Optimus and his crew, no matter what Sentinel said. Mr. Jazz said that Sentinel was just bitter. Jetfire was inclined to agree. Besides, they had introduced the twins to video games. Those were awesome!

"I am not understanding you brother. Are we not happy?"

"We are happy brother. that is not That I am meaning. Are you never thinking about the mechs we left behind?"

"What mechs brother?"

"The mechs from before we are getting the upgrades brother. The mechs who are helping us to learn, to feel safe around, to be coming home to."

"Are you feeling alright brother? I am remembering no such mechs. We were pulled from the slums to be becoming Autobot flyers brother. We are being given the best chances in the world. What are these mechs meaning?"

"I do not know brother. I am missing them, but I am not knowing who they are. I am thinking that one of them looked like you." Jetfire was confused. He could remember working in the factories, and he had vague images of being chosen for the upgrades. He remembered his first flight, and the first time they formed Safeguard. Through it all he remembered his twin. Bu he could not remember these mechs that the younger bot spoke of. Jetstorm had turned his gaze back to the sky, staring at the stars as though he could see through them, but for once Jetfire was not sure what his brother was looking at. He looked unbearably sad and confused, and the orange mech felt helpless to do anything to ease his pain.

"I am thankful, brother, for getting this chance with the Elite Guard. I am just wishing that I could be remembering more of the time before. I seeing these mechs' faces more and more as I am recharging, but I am not being able to hold onto them when I am awake. It is...frustrating brother.

"I am sorry brother. I am wishing that I could be seeing these mechs that you are speaking of." He fell silent, upset that his brother could see pieces of their past that he could not. It made him feel alone. Judging by the way Jetstorm was acting, it was making him feel alone too. They sat quietly beneath the starts, lost in their own thoughts. The presence of the other was comforting, making both feel slightly more a peace, despite their current frustration. Jetfire's thoughts spun in circles, trying to find a way to make his brother feel better. A few breems later he hit on an idea.

"I am knowing what to do brother! We will ask Mr. Jazz about our past! He will tell us for sure. And if not brother, we are knowing how to search the archives. We can look for these mechs you are remembering!" Jetstorm sent a dazzling smile to his brother for the first time that night.

"Yes! Thank you Jetfire! The idea is brilliant!" Jetfire smiled and slung an arm around his brother, pulling the slightly smaller mech into him.

"Of course it is brother. I am the one who came up with it!" Jetstorm laughed, snuggling deeper into his twin's side. He felt more content than he had seen the recharge images started. They would look for answers. The twins powered down, happy to sleep under the stars for one night. Sentinel wouldn't like it, but they did not care. Basking in each other's presence, they slipped into recharge. For the first time in weeks, Jetstorm did not dream.


End file.
